Un lugar especial
by Alae de Shia
Summary: ONE-SHOT Cloud & Tifa. Ella quería saber adónde iba cada vez que desaparecía; él la llevó a ese sitio al que escapaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad y allí, por fin, hablaron sobre aquello que durante tanto tiempo habían callado.


_Aquí estoy de nuevo con algo de Cloti… Espero que la inspiración se pase mas a menudo por mi mente y se me ocurran más historias con esta gran pareja de protagonistas!!! Y sin mas aquí dejo esto… Cloti 4ever!_

_PD. Espero que nadie sufra una sobredosis de cursilería…_

* * *

Tifa miraba con desolación los estragos que el alcohol había hecho entre sus amigos: Cid, diciendo más tacos y a un volumen mucho mayor que el de costumbre, discutía sin parar con Barret sobre aves nadadoras… ¿o era sobre naves voladoras?, con una gran jarra de no se sabía qué líquido en la mano; Barret no se quedaba atrás ni en los gritos ni en las tonterías imposibles de entender que no paraba de soltar por la boca. Ambos, por supuesto, no dejaban de beber sin parar. En un rincón, sentado en una silla alejado de los demás Vincent, para sorpresa de Tifa, también parecía afectado por el alcohol pero al contrario que Cid y Barret, que bebían celebrando la puesta en marcha de un negocio entre ambos, el ex-turco parecía beber para intentar no oír la incontrolable verborrea de Yuffie, que después de aceptar una copa de un extraño líquido oscuro que Cid le había ofrecido no había dejado de hablar sin parar y de molestarlo una y otra vez, lo cual, unido al agudo tono de voz de la ninja, había hecho que Vincent, totalmente desolado, estuviera pasando, probablemente, una de sus peores noches desde que conocía al grupo. La ninja, por supuesto, hacía horas que no controlaba sus acciones.

Nanaki, por suerte, hacía ya varias horas que hacía guardia dentro de la habitación de los niños y velaba por su sueño para que los demás pudieran disfrutar de la fiesta. Ella misma tampoco había bebido, apenas un par de copas de una bebida no muy fuerte, no porque no le gustara sino porque odiaba la sensación de no ser dueña de sí misma y no poder controlar ni lo que decía ni lo que hacía; y Cloud… ¿dónde estaba? Desde su posición detrás del mostrador recorrió con la mirada la totalidad de su bar, y el alma se le cayó a los pies: volvía a las andadas; nuevamente se iba sin decir nada a nadie, se alejaba de ella… Sin embargo recordaba que hacía unos pocos minutos el rubio todavía estaba en el bar, así que considerando que no podía andar muy lejos subió a la vivienda a por ropa de abrigo para salir a buscarlo: esta vez no se iba a quedar quieta esperando a que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos.

Subió las escaleras que comunicaban el bar y su casa con paso rápido, pero olvidó de pronto sus prisas cuando pasó ante la habitación de los niños: abrió con suavidad la puerta, apenas una rendija, y allí estaban Nanaki y esos niños que tanto habían sufrido a pesar de su juventud, esos niños hacia los que tanto cariño sentía y con los cuales formarían una familia unida; dormían profundamente. Cerró la puerta de nuevo suavemente con una sonrisa y se giró para dirigirse a su habitación a por algo de ropa y poder salir cuanto antes en busca de Cloud; sin embargo cuando pasó por delante del despacho de éste, oyó ruido procedente del interior a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Extrañada, pegó el oído a ésta pero al no oír nada más, la abrió: dentro se encontró a Cloud a punto de salir por la ventana de la habitación a la calle.

"¡Cloud! ¿Adónde vas?" exclamó Tifa tan pronto entró a la habitación, asombrada. El rubio, al verse descubierto, volvió a entrar en la habitación a regañadientes.

"A ningún sitio en especial… Necesitaba darme una vuelta, tomar el aire…" respondió sin más. Tifa, acostumbrada al carácter taciturno del chico, no preguntó nada más: sabía que no iba a poder sacárselo si él no quería decirlo. Suspiró profundamente: a veces desearía que Cloud confiara en ella y le dijera lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, porque normalmente era bastante difícil mantener una conversación con él… pero Cloud no sería Cloud sin ese carácter que lo hacía tan especial, así que la chica se conformaba con estar a su lado sin preguntar nada más.

"Sabes que ya no puedes engañarme… Aunque si no quieres decírmelo, yo no te voy a obligar. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien; me vuelvo al bar. Tú haz lo que quieras, como siempre…" dijo, sabiendo sin embargo que no valía de nada, y algo dolida porque Cloud siguiera sin confiar en ella. Así pues se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al bar, cuando el rubio la detuvo tomándola del brazo y la giró para enfrentarse cara a cara con ella.

"¿De verdad quieres saber adónde iba?" inquirió el chico, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos de un azul irreal que la desarmaban; Tifa no hizo gesto alguno, de nuevo sólo se limitó a beber de esa mirada que el rubio le brindaba. "De acuerdo, ven conmigo" prosiguió Cloud tomando su silencio como un sí. Apartó su mirada de la de ella, quien suspiró suavemente cuando el chico rompió el contacto, y se dirigió a la ventana del despacho para después abrirla, dejando entrar la suave brisa nocturna, que les acarició el rostro.

Entonces Cloud se giró hacia Tifa y le ofreció la mano para que lo acompañara. Ella miró alternativamente a la mano y al rostro del rubio, pensando si eso de salir por la ventana se trataba de una broma o iba en serio; al ver la expresión seria del chico no lo dudó y aceptó su mano. Sintió arder la zona en contacto con la piel de su amigo: no podía negarlo, cada gesto que él le dedicaba, cada leve roce accidental con él, cada cruce de miradas… provocaba que perdiera los nervios por completo hasta el punto de convertirse en una verdadera inútil. Sí, no podía negarlo: estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, Cloud Strife. Así pues respiró hondo intentando dominar su nerviosismo, y ayudada por el rubio salió por la ventana tras él hasta llegar al tejado de la que era su casa; nada más llegar a lo más alto dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, todavía preguntándose qué estaban haciendo allí arriba.

"Y ahora no sueltes mi mano ni te separes de mí" habló Cloud, sobresaltándola tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos. Y nada más decir esto el chico se encaminó hacia un destino desconocido para Tifa.

Durante unos minutos ambos, de la mano, recorrieron en la oscuridad los tejados y calles de Edge, saltando muros y tejados, esquivando obstáculos. La chica, durante esos minutos, no pensaba en nada más que en lo que en ese momento tenía sentido para ella: esa mano a la que se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ni siquiera se acordaba ya de sus amigos, que probablemente todavía se encontraban en el bar, bebiendo sin control, ni de Marlene y Denzel.

Al cabo del rato llegaron al tejado de un elevado edificio de viviendas, enfrente del cual había una altísima y estrecha torre de radio por cuya fachada subía una interminable escalera de hierro. Se pararon durante unos segundos, tiempo que Tifa aprovechó para contemplar sorprendida la gran altura que alcanzaba la torre; no pudo evitar preguntar:

"Cloud, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Pronto lo descubrirás. Ya falta poco" únicamente respondió el rubio, quien reanudó la marcha para dirigirse a la escalera de la torre, la cual, una vez llegó hasta ella, empezó a subir. La chica miró con desagrado la gran altura de la torre, y a pesar de que ya se encontraban aproximadamente a la mitad, todavía faltaba un buen trecho hasta llegar a lo más alto; simplemente inspiró hondo y comenzó a escalar. Si Cloud se había tomado tantas molestias para llevarla hasta allí con él, seguramente ese sitio era muy especial.

Minutos más tarde la chica llegaba hasta la parte alta de la torre, con las manos agarrotadas por la fuerza con la que se había agarrado a la escalera y respirando entrecortadamente; allí la esperaba ya el rubio, apoyado sobre una barandilla metálica que lo separaba del inmenso abismo que se abría a sus pies. Cuando Tifa llegó a su altura sólo pudo decir:

"Vaya, qué vistas más bonitas hay desde aquí…"

Maravillada, recorrió con la vista la ciudad iluminada que se extendía a sus pies hasta donde alcanzaba la vista: parecía mentira que hacía apenas unos pocos años todo eso hubiera quedado destrozado por la caída de Meteorito; ahora, los destrozos causados habían desaparecido, dando paso a un gran número de casas, edificios de oficinas, parques, tiendas… que habían traído prosperidad de nuevo a la ciudad.

"¿Qué es este sitio?" preguntó Tifa, saliendo de su ensimismamiento; se apoyó también sobre la barandilla, al lado del rubio.

Cloud no contestó al principio. Cuando la chica ya creía que no iba a recibir respuesta, él contestó:

"Aquí es donde vengo cuando tengo cosas en qué pensar, o cuando ya no puedo más y necesito estar solo… No sé por qué, pero en este lugar encuentro mucha tranquilidad…"

Tifa no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo lo miró: por su expresión, dedujo que no habían ido allí para que Cloud le enseñara ese sitio. No, había algo más. La chica volvió a la contemplación de la ciudad. No podía negar que le molestaba que el rubio prefiriera estar en aquel sitio, que aparte de las hermosas vistas no tenía gran cosa, antes que en su casa; bien era verdad que con los niños no había mucha tranquilidad pero al fin y al cabo era su hogar, el lugar al que se llega a descansar después de un duro día de trabajo. Por supuesto Tifa no le dijo nada: durante años había aprendido a esconder sus pensamientos y sentimientos detrás de una alta muralla; sólo así había podido aguantar junto al hombre que más quería en el mundo tantos años sin revelar lo que realmente sentía.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" se atrevió entonces a preguntar rato después, aun a riesgo de no recibir respuesta. Se alzó entonces una fresca brisa nocturna que hizo que se estremeciera y recordó algo: no había cogido ropa de abrigo. Maldijo para sus adentros su precipitación: todavía no había perdido la costumbre de salir tras Cloud en cuanto éste insinuara que se iba.

Al ver el estremecimiento de la chica, Cloud se quitó el jersey y se lo puso sobre los hombros a la morena sin importarle quedarse él mismo sin abrigo; sorprendida, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento al tiempo que se cubría por completo brazos y hombros y se acurrucaba bajo la ropa.

"Tifa, yo… realmente no sé cómo decirlo… quería decirte tantas cosas…" dijo al cabo del rato el chico, sin apartar la vista del frente.

"Cloud, las palabras no son lo único que le dicen a la gente cómo te sientes…" respondió ella, rememorando una conversación parecida que ambos habían tenido hacía unos años, bajo el Highwind, poco antes de enfrentarse a Sephirot.

Aquella vez Cloud se había quedado quieto, sin ser capaz de decir ni de hacer nada, hasta que la chica acabó por quedarse dormida. Aquella vez desaprovechó la oportunidad de decirle a Tifa todo lo que sentía por ella, y tiempo después se había arrepentido y se había reprochado el no haber actuado. Así pues, esa vez no iba a dejar que ocurriera lo mismo.

Se giró para estar de cara a Tifa, y alargó la mano para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a volver su rostro hacia él. De nuevo, como tantas otras veces, sus miradas conectaron: voz con silencio, sinceridad con timidez, carmesí con azul; con aquella mirada se dijeron lo que por tanto tiempo sus bocas habían callado. Pero Cloud no se detuvo, y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Tifa hasta que sus labios, al igual que momentos antes sus ojos, se unieron en un beso dulce, suave, apenas un roce, pero largamente anhelado.

Poco después separaron sus labios para unirse en un abrazo estrecho, no ya de amistad, sino de amor.

"Te amo, Tifa… Toda mi vida he estado enamorado de ti…" le susurró el rubio al oído, provocando que la morena se estremeciera de nuevo, pero no de frío sino de emoción: acababa de oír de boca de Cloud las palabras que durante tanto tiempo había deseado escuchar, esas palabras que daban voz a sus propios sentimientos.

"Y yo a ti, Cloud… Te amo…" contestó la chica en el mismo tono de voz. Cloud rompió el abrazo y de nuevo besó a Tifa con suavidad, aunque esta vez el beso fue más prolongado; y habría durado más si en ese momento Cloud no hubiera recibido una llamada al móvil.

Ambos se separaron sobresaltados cuando el teléfono sonó: el rubio se rebuscó en los bolsillos mientras maldecía por lo bajo por la interrupción. Tifa rió suavemente. Cuando por fin lo encontró y vio quién llamaba, el chico sólo dijo:

"Barret…"

Tifa tomó el teléfono de sus manos, y colgó sin contestar la llamada; a continuación, lo apagó y se lo metió a Cloud en el bolsillo del pantalón. El rubio observaba esos movimientos sin decir nada, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios que delataba que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión.

"Sólo un poco más… Este momento no va a volver a repetirse… Déjame disfrutar un poco más" dijo la chica por toda respuesta, antes de besar a Cloud otra vez.


End file.
